Darkness Comes
by LakiaSilver
Summary: Ginny watched the tree lines in the darkness. A feeling of dread over coming her. She knew it was coming, she's known for a while, but she still did not feel prepared. Although she refused to look scared or worried, on the outside she looked calm and collected, determined.


A/N: I was attempting to get some inspiration for my other story 'A Whirlwind of Headspins' when this little scene popped into my head and refused to let go until I wrote it down. So here you go :) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ginny watched the tree lines in the darkness. A feeling of dread over coming her. She knew it was coming, she's known for a while, but she still did not feel prepared. Although she refused to look scared or worried. On the outside she looked calm and collected, determined. She refused to let her fear over rule her composure.

The others stood behind her. Her classmates, kids she had grown up with throughout her years at Hogwarts. Some friends, some family and some she had never known their name. But here they all stood together, waiting.

She stood out in front of them to show her determination. Those coming could not break her, she would not let them.

Just then she saw it. The shadows hovering over the tree's in the distance, slowly but surely getting closer. She straightened a little as the panic started to feel as if it would overwhelm her. It was at this moment she could hear him move from the crowd behind her. He walked slowly, but steady. His steps sounded soft on the grass. She saw his breath in the cold air before she saw his face. Without a word, he reached for her hand, sliding his fingers in between her own. He squeezed her hand gently in reassurance. Of course, he would be the only one to know she was scared.

Watching the shadows get closer, she could barely make out their masks. Death Eaters. They've finally come to fight. She glanced over at the man holding her hand, her face still one of determination. Draco Malfoy had been watching her. He nodded and held her hand firmly, a way of letting her know that he was staying. He had decided, he has chosen his side, he chose her. She gave a slight nod and turned back to the Death Eaters coming their way. She watched as the defenses of Hogwarts faltered, a crack appeared in the magic that had been protecting the school. The time has come. They will have to fight.

Glancing back at Draco, she could tell that her fear was showing through her eyes, the panic and worry evident there alone. His expression softened and he pulled her close to him. Bringing their clasped hands up to his lips he kissed her knuckles gently. Then with his other hand he gently caressed her cheek before moving it to the nape of her neck, lightly holding her head in his hand before bringing his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft at first then deepened with her parting lips. Their tongues wound around each other, caressing. His lips were cold, but soft. The kiss was one of passion and longing. Comforting and saddening all at the same time. It was almost as if he was trying to convey all his feelings in one kiss. His longing for her, the wish to be with her, his love that had grown for her in this last year. At the same time it was a kiss of goodbye, of a desperate need to tell her that if they were to be separated that he wanted her to remember this moment.

When they parted she looked upon him sadly as he stared at her intensely and with the same determination that she had previously shown.

"I love you Ginny..." He said it just loud enough that she was the only one to hear it. Squeezing her hand once again he turned back to the coming battle, not waiting to hear her reply. Either because he was afraid it would not be returned, or because he couldn't stand to hear a goodbye within her words, she was unsure. She watched him for a moment longer, then turned back towards the tree lines ahead of them. They were closer now. She felt him pull out his wand, and she pulled out hers as well. She took a deep breath and set a determined look on her face. The battle had begun.


End file.
